Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
In contrast to primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Secondary, or rechargeable, batteries are widely used as energy sources in devices such as mobile electronic devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. Either single-cell secondary batteries or multi-cell secondary batteries (secondary battery packs) in which a number of cells are connected can be used based on the external devices using the secondary batteries.
Small mobile devices such as cellular phones may be operated for a limited period of time using single-cell secondary batteries before the next recharge. However, battery packs having a high-output and high-capacity are more suitable for devices having long operating times and consuming large amount of power such as electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles. The output voltage or current of battery packs may be increased to meet the usage requirements of these high power devices by adjusting the number of battery cells included in the battery packs.
Temperature sensors may be attached to such battery packs to measure the temperatures of battery cells included in the battery packs to predict the possibility of an explosion caused by overheating in order to prevent these explosions. Such temperature sensors are typically assembled using screws.